1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, a method, and a program for processing information and in particular to an apparatus, a method, and a program for processing information that can recommend optimum content corresponding to the situation of the user.
2. Related Art
Related-art content recommendation systems retrieve and recommend content on the basis of a keyword inputted by the user or meta-data selected by the user on web pages or audio/visual (AV) apparatuses.
Incidentally, there has been proposed a technology that stores, as episodes, the date and time when a tune has been outputted in the past, the place where the tune has been outputted, the name of the tune, the apparatus that has outputted the tune, the accompanying person, and the like and, when the tune is retrieved later, outputs the episodes as voices or character strings (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-252758).